Broken
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: Honoka Miyu is from Sydney and transferred here to Japan! She was visiting her uncle when a brown haired boy decided to win her heart. But will Miyu fall for him as she had a broken heart from breaking up with her lover? Or will it be the opposite of loving him and if she does will her broken heart be mended? KukaiXOc Rated T! Might change to M for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Music: I am rly sorry for not updating in a long time! ;( so i decided to make a new story because i dont have any ideas and fyi that story(New** **Guardian?)** **is my first one. So bear with me and my noobish writing and i am totally not very good with coming up titles and summaries.**

"Are we there yet mum?" I asked my mother for the billionth time and I think she is getting fed up with my constant questions...oppsies... Hey there! I am Honoka Miyu! I am 16 years old! I am currently moving from Sydney to Japan, apparently we are visiting our uncle at Seiyo High! As you can tell, I am very hyper and I also decided to finish my studies in Japan. Good thing I studied enough Japanese to converse with other people over at my new school and I am kind of nervous. Finally, after what it seems forever, we finally reached Japan!

"Please buckle up your seat belts, we will be arriving to Japan in awhile." After we landed, I quickly grabbed my duffel bag and quickly walked to where our suitcases will be. I took my black and white suitcase and admire the airport. It is so spacious and big! My parents arrived shortly after with my brother, Honoka Kyo, was lagging behind and listening music in his headphones. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a denim jacket over the shirt and slim fitting dark blue jeans and black sneakers and his hair is chocolate brown in color which is a nice color. While I, on the other hand, was wearing a baby blue blouse and short white pants and beige sandals and my hair is a light brown color.

We reached to our house and it was like a mansion! The mansion was white and beige in color and I really like it the moment I saw it. When we enter inside, the living room is so big that it can join with the dining room, there is a kitchen and a bathroom. There is a second floor too! The second floor has 3 bedrooms, one master bedroom for our parents and 2 bedrooms, one for me and the other for my brother. My room is really nice, the walls has pale blue stripes and a darker blue for the background. The ceiling is also the same while the floor is beige and white stripes color. I unpacked my things and by the time I am done unpacking, it is already dinner time.

"Miyu! Kyo! Dinner is ready!" I rushed down the stairs and sat on one of the chairs and started eating.

"Itadaikimasu!" After dinner, I walked back to my room and go to my balcony. My room also has a bathroom connected to it and a balcony which is cool! I breathe in the fresh air of the outside, oh how I love Japan! The next morning, I rubbed my sleepy eyes and hit the shower. After I got out, the school that I am going, Seiyo High, has no dress code so I decided to wear a short white shirt that shows my stomach with pale pink jacket and blueish-white jeans that just reached below my knees. Wearing my favorite black converse, I ran out of the house and head to my school. My brother shortly arrived after me and yes, he is going to the same school as me but in a different year. We first find our uncle in the school who is the principal. While we are finding him, many students that we walked past by squealed with delight like,

"OMG! Who is that boy? He is soooo cute!"

"Who is that girl? She is so pretty and radiant in that outfit!"

"Are they the new students? They are so pretty/handsome!"

My brother and I had to blocked our ears from students squealing too loud. Erghhhh! We finally found the principal's office which took nearly forever!

"Why hello dear niece and nephew." Tsukasa Amakawa greeted us politely. We bowed in return and I smiled.

"Its been a long time uncle! Wow how I love your school!" I talked with enthusiasm while my brother just give a 'meh' response. Tsukasa chuckled and gave us our schedules. Ok... My brother and I will not be seeing each other during classes only at lunch which sucks but...Oh wellies~ I skipped cheerfully to my class while my brother goes somewhere upstairs that I don't know and I don't think I even want to look at his schedule. When I found my classroom, the teacher seemed to expect me as she cleared her throat like she had sensed my presence.

"Ok class, we have a new student transferring from her old school to here. I will let her explain." The teacher said. I stepped into the classroom and faced the class with lots of murmurs going through.

"Hey! I am Honoka Miyu! Nice to meet cha'! I transferred from Sydney to Japan." I said happily. The class erupted into gasps and bombarded me with lots of questions. I chuckled to hear some interesting questions from my class when the teacher faked cough for the students to calm down.

"Ok ok now enough with the introductions, Hinamori Amu, please raise your hand, Miyu you will be sitting next to her." The teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Aisha, commanded me to seat next to 'Amu'. As I made my way to my seat, this Amu girl has pink hair which is strange. I wonder if she had dyed her hair but it seems it is not dyed, also she was wearing a very bored look. I immediately knew what she was doing, putting up a 'Cool&Spicy' facade and she was hiding her true self. I smirked, I have the ability to actually read their expressions and the way they are moving and what they are thinking. I adjusted myself in my seat and the lesson went on and on and on until the lunch bell rang. Many students screamed and made their way to the cafeteria. I sigh and grabbed some of my things and head to the cafeteria. I managed to spot my brother talking to some dudes, looks like he got friends instantly... That's what I thought when other girls, now called 'fan girls', were screaming their heads off... and popular. I dragged myself to get the cafeteria food and walk to a vacant bench and began eating while I need to bear the fan girls screaming.

"Kyo-sama! You're so handsome today!"

"Kya~! Kyo-sama please marry at me!"

"Kyo-sama please seat next to me!"

My eyes darkened and my grip around the fork began to tighten around and I finally couldn't take it.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT! ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at the fan girls. The fan girls widened their eyes in shock and cowered behind some pillars. My eyes is filled with rage and the students in the cafeteria were frozen in state for my sudden outburst. In a blink of an eye, I was out of their line of vision as I reached a tree and climbed to its highest branch. Just then I had calmed down, yes, I have anger issues and these fan girls were ticking me off. What? You can't blame me I need to keep my ears safe from their screaming, next time, I should bring earmuffs. I was taking a short nap when I heard familiar voices calling for me.

"Hmm... I was sure Miyu was here somewhere.." one said.

"Ne ne Amu-chi! I am starving can we search for her after school?" another voice said.

"Now now Yuiki-san, Hinamori-san want to say something to her ok?" a boy-girlish voice said again.

"If you are looking for me, look up." Many looked up and Amu spotted me in the trees.

"Gah! Miyu! How are you so way up there!?" Amu nearly screamed at me while the others looked in her direction. I opened one eye and smirked.

"I was escaping fan girls who was fawning over my brother." I replied. Amu and the others gasped.

"Your brother... Is it...Kyo?!" The brown short pig-tailed with red ribbons asked me. I nodded my head sheepishly.

"Honoka Kyo, I am Honoka Miyu although I don't think we resemble as much as appearances so it is hard to believe it..." I said. Amu was staring at me hard trying to find the resemblance I presumed. I came down to the ground with perfect landing and put my hands into my pockets.

"Hi Miyu-chi! I am Yuiki Yaya! Yaya loves candies!" Yaya introduced herself. Wow..She talks in thirdperson...interesting. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I sighed as I trudged to my classroom for more boring lessons. After school, I thought I had never survived the boring lectures that the teachers gave us and I nearly fall asleep! Kyo-nii decided to ditch me and went home by himself... What kind of gentleman is he? I let out a long breath that I did not know that I was holding and I walked straight back home. Little did I know, someone was spying on me.

"So this is the Honoka Miyu? Interesting!" The unknown person said with a grin.

 **Music: And left a cliffhanger there! So...review? thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Music: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I was dealing with lots of homework and they are driving my crazy! So here is your long awaited chapter ;) and give me tips on how to improve it k? thx!**

"Why do I have so much homework on my first day?!" I screamed and buried my face in my pillows. I groaned in frustration, so this is what its like on having a stress day full of homework? I got up from my chair and go out to the balcony. I breathe in the fresh cold air outside, I like the feeling of being free and blended in nature. It makes me, how to say it? Refreshed. But also, it reminds me of my pasts. Like my last time love life- Wait I am so not gonna remember him, saying his name makes me want to puke out the contents in my stomach. Especially when he cheated on me with some slut that I despised the most and I don't even feel like saying her name too. I covered my mouth when I remembered that day when he broke up with me...

 _3 years ago..._

 _"But.. H-how can you do this to me?! I loved you ever since I set my sights on you!" I wailed at him._

 _"Pfft, like I liked you too, I actually used you for a bet by the way." He replied with a smirk._

 _"Y-your lying!" I couldn't say anything as I was sobbing uncontrollably and I can't mutter a single word out of my stupid mouth._

 _"You are just like any other girls I was together before, I also slept with some chicks behind your back too" He laughed with no humour added into it. My eyes darkened as my tears continued to come out of my eyes._

 _"See you, Miyu, I might come back to you... Or not!" With that, he disappeared just as he appeared mysteriously like old times._

 _"T-Tadase..." Was all I could say before I collapsed on the ground from using up too much energy to cried out my pain. Yes. That man was Hotori Tadase, my ex-boyfriend before he broke up with me, it makes me wonder how I even fall in love with him. After that day, I swore to myself that I would not get into love relationships. Even if I fall in love, will my heart be mended or would it still be broken?_

The next day, I dragged myself out of bed, I was in no mood in bathing so I just got on with changing. I decided to wear a loose sleeveless white dress that reached to my thighs, a feather bracelet, chain necklace and beige flats. I tied my hair into two loose pigtails and they kept swaying and bobbling when I ran to school. I was about to reach to my classroom when, out of nowhere, Amu popped up and yanked my wrist saying, "Come with me! You need to see this Miyu-san!" Well, there goes my silent peace in classroom for reaching there early.

We reached to the third level where the first years were and I was about to ask Amu when I heard voices shouting.

"Come on! Beat her to a pulp till she no longer stands! I can't stand her childishness!" a voice said.

"I am! I am! I am just playing with her!" another voice giggled.

My bangs shadowed my eyes and I closed them also, a tick mark on my forehead began to form, my knuckle turning into a punch and shaking from the force I was holding. Amu backed away from me slowly when she saw a dark aura surronding me and my hair flowing madly with the hot wind around. Good. I punched the classroom door, not even opening my eyes. The crowd that gathered before started cowering behind pillars, and some walked away fast as they had seen me in the cafeteria the other day and decided to save their butts for the future.

"What the hell are you girls doing?" I chocked with anger. The girl with long brown wavy hair but short was standing next to Yaya, who was pinned to the ground by a redhead, respond "You should not be sticking your nose in this business!"

"Oh really?" I tilted my head sideways, smirking as I crossed my arms. An electricity bolt came out from my right arm, slowly I was erupted into a pillar of bolts. The short girl backed away slowly, widening her eyes.

"Y-You're a monster!" She screamed. The redhead was also stunned.

"Let me ask you a question, what are you doing to Yaya?" I asked, a evil smile playing on my face while still tilting my head. Bolts are becoming more aggresively, suprisingly the classroom was not affected as I had appiled a type of magic in it to keep it from being destroyed.

"W-we're asking her to be her friend yeah that's it!" The short girl said, being scared of me.

"What are you saying Rima! We are bullying her yeah tha'ts-" Before the redhead could finished her sentence, I shocked her with a bolt of electricity.

"That is not the answer I wanted." I said.

"You do know this move right?" I said as I flipped a coin and my thumb under the coin, as the coin neared my thumb I flicked it and a laser of electricity came out of my thumb. I purposely missed Rima, that's the girls name right? So that it is a warning to her. I flicked my bangs out of my face and glared at her.

"Harm my friends one more time, that bolt is going to rip your body to shreds." I warned Rima. Rima, like a flash, ran out of classroom with the redheaded.

"I-I know her!" A student shouted as he was running away.

"Having light brown hair, eyes turning into the color of lightning... No doubt, she is the _ONE!_ " He finished. I turned around and my eyes are slits, my eyes changed into the color of cyan lightning, my eyes were no longer a very kind emerald eyes, it became cold as ice and lightning. With a wave of my hand, I teleported to a sports field and sat on the grassy field. My eyes returned to emerald and I sat with my knees up to my chest.

"I guess I still could not control my temper so easily yet huh?" I thought.

"Yo! Was watching you fighting those bitches, you okay?" A husky voice called out to me. I turned my head to the source of the voice, there, I met a boy, his boy is shaggy but a nice shade of brown. He is wearing a loose white T-shirt with a black jacket over and slim-fitting jeans and I got to say he is quite handsome. Also judging by his height, and his voice, he is the same year as my brother, 17 years old.

"What are you doing here? Souma Kukai." I said calmly. Kukai looks a little shocked when I said his name which is kind of funny because of his reaction.

"Well... I just thought you are pretty interesting eheheheh..." He said while ruffling his own hair. I stand up and crossed my arms over my chest while staring at him, tilting my head over one side.

"Hmm... You are not afraid of me?" I asked him. Kukai shook his head.

"It will make Japan even more interesting though"


	3. Chapter 3

**Music: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I was actually thinking of how to continue the story :P Also yeah.. Enjoy? I don't own anything!**

Miyu POV

My hair is tucked with a towel when I came out of my shower, I was changed out from my uniform into a simple navy blue loose sleeveless singlet and short beige shorts. I sighed as I flopped onto my bed, grabbing my phone and took my earpiece and listened to 'Numb' by linken park(I love that band! :D) and kept bobbling my head and singing it along until the towel dropped to the bed (xD). That is.. until a certain someone wants to enter my room.

"Oi Sis, can you keep it down?" Kyo shouted at me(You thought it was Kukai don't cha? :3). A murderous aura surrounded me and my eyes darkened.

"Hmm?~ What did I just hear from you?~" I said sarcastically while raising my knuckles, Kyo sweatdropped and quickly walked away from me, cursing a string of curses that I can hear. I giggled after he left, earpieces still blasting music through my ears I grabbed a thin black jacket and went downstairs.

"Mum! I am going for a stroll nearby our house!" I shouted to my mum and went to the front door. I breathed in the fresh air outside of my home but I also shivered at the same time, though my body is perfectly fine from the coldness, my hair is not. I cursed myself for not bringing at least a beanie, I shrugged it of and put my hands into my pockets of the jacket and strolled to a nearby park since it is closer to my house/mansion. I hummed a tune from a song when I spotted a figure near the fountain, I thought to myself who would be out here in this late hour? Obviously it is me because I need to sometimes go out to enjoy the fresh air. At least I have a good reason. I hide behind a tree and watched that figure until he is under the moonlight. There I saw a flick of midnight blue hair, a well-built teen, and older than me... Probably same age as my brother. He was playing a...Violin? I took out my earpieces and I listened to its melodic tune, it was slow but sad even, halfway through the music it became happy as if it was telling its happiest memories.

I gathered up the courage to walk towards him, he probably spotted me because he stopped playing the violin and looked at me as he noticed my presence. I shivered to the cold wind while I was walking and until I am a few meters away from him and I flicked my bangs.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I asked him as I put my hands into the pockets of the jackets.

"Why do you want to know? I could do wherever I want to right?" He said huskily.

"Because I want to know, is it wrong to ask?" I smirked. He looked totally pissed off, probably using his signature smirk I presumed. Score one for me! I put back my earpieces, lowering the music's volume and looked up to the figure. He is tall, taller than me even, looks like he is the same age as my brother and I looked at his appearance. He is wearing a white shirt with a black hoodie and long fitting black jeans. I also noticed the cross necklace he was wearing.

"Well if you do not have an answer then go home I am going off now, Jahne!" I was about to walked off when that boy grabbed my wrists.

"Wait! Whats your name?" He asked.

"Name's Honoka Miyu now excuse me and let me go" He let go of my wrists and I walked to my house and disappeared into the shadows.

Ikuto POV

As I watched Miyu disappeared into the shadows, I smirked to myself. That girl sure was interesting huh? But I am interested in Amu so maybe I should play 'matchmaker' then.

Back to Miyu POV!

I reached home and fell asleep quickly as soon as my head made contact with my pillow, I am in no mood in changing out of my clothes anyways. The next day, I slowly got up like a zombie, I could not get any sleep yesterday! Because of that teen boy I met yesterday night! Grrrr.. I went to shower, I really had grown much now that I realized it. Opps.. My hair now reached to the lower back compared to when I was with Tadase while my hair is just long but reached only to my lower shoulder. I stared back to my reflection on the mirror, emerald eyes but they hold not much emotions and those dark bags under my eyes. I groaned in frustration and quickly showered. I just grabbed random clothes to put on, now I am wearing a baby blue ruffled sundress with a paler brown hairband on my head. I slipped on my pale blue flip flops and carried my sling bag and off I go to school. By the time I reached to the school gates, I heard lots of whispers and I mean A LOT of them are whispering about yesterday's events where I went to a rampage. I do not care as I do not need friends.(Or does she need?) I went to the school hallway and find my locker, when I was approached by none other than Hinamori Amu.

"Oh. What do you need from me?" I asked as I rummaged through my lockers to find some books for the first period.

"What was that yesterday? Are you a supernatural being or what?!" She shrieked at me, earning some stares from other students which she quickly covered her mouth, being in a public area she did not want unwanted attention. I slammed shut the locker door, carrying books in front of my chest as I walked towards the first period class.

"I am SO not a supernatural being for you information, I was from another country but you do not need to know my past." I replied firmly to the pinkette struggling to keep up with the fast pace.

"Well ciao! See you at lunch period!" I waved good-bye to Amu and went into the classroom. _Well I can't tell her that I was experimented before... She will freak out.._ I thought to myself. Throughout the lesson, I can't seem to concentrate on the lectures the teacher was telling us. I kept looking out the window and tapping my pen, and I really want to ruffle my hair a lot as I CAN'T CONCENTRATE! Finally, what it seems like forever and never ending, the lunch bell rang. I slowly got up from my seat and walked to the cafeteria, when I reached the cafeteria I spotted my brother in his usual seat and table and still have lots of fan girls around him. I sighed heavily while I go to a vending machine to buy some drinks. I grabbed my drink and made my way to the tree that I last went to, I climbed the tree and sat there, swinging my legs as I sipped my drink and staring at the view before me. I nearly drift off to sleep when I heard voices again. Isn't this happened before?

"Why does Miyu be so good at hiding?!" Amu screamed.

"Yaya wants candy! Amu do you have any candy?!" Yaya begged Amu desperately.

"Why do I have to be dragged along?" One huskily voice said, when he spoke, my ears perked up. Where do I hear that voice from?

"Because you are supposed to be here helping to find her!" Amu replied harshly to the boy.

"Hai hai, Hinamori." The boy replied. That's it! It is none other than Kukai! I dropped down to the ground from the tree which startled Amu, yet again.

"W-When did you climbed up that tree?!" Amu said, frantically calming her nerves down. I just lazily turn my head to the other side and darted my eyes to the same direction where my head is turning to.

"Awhile ago.. Was escaping the rowdy cafeteria and the screams of fan girls." I replied lazily while sipping the drink, still in my hands. It is amazing that the drink was still in my hands, finally the school lunch bell signaled the end of lunch.

"Well, lunch is over, I better head over to class!" I threw the packet drink into a dustbin and started heading for my classroom. Little did I know that a pair of eyes was staring at my back, with a grin on his face and a tiny bit of blush.


End file.
